BAKA RUMBLE
by The Lady Dudes of Japan
Summary: MPREG. After a Tournament Kai finds himself pregnant.  Afraid to tell the father, he keeps it a secret within his team. ?/Kai Hilary/Salima
1. Chapter 1

_Japanese Lady Dudes _Here using Microsoft Word 2010 and LOVING it! If you don't have it go download the trial version and be happy like me!

I was reading a great mpreg today and almost cried when I found out it was uncompleted and hasn't been updated in so long! A lot of great mpregs aren't finished and I just want to find the author, strangle them and yell about how great their fic is!

So here it my attempt! It has a weird ass couple in it! But a couple I very much love for god knows what reason.

Anyone who doesn't like Hilary can have a violent date with my fist!

**DISCLAIMER: **Don't own Beyblade. TRUST ME! You'd be able to tell!

INFO: A tournament just ended and the Bladebreakers (I like that name better than G-Rev. So, for my sake we'll just say they thought it was a dumb name too and went back to the Bladebreakers because everyone who was originally on that team is back) and they are back at Tyson's Dojo. The teams from the first world tournament are there too; because they're awesome and Tyson likes them best.

Dudes can get pregnant also. It's just not common at all. My logic behind this is that way back when there were hardly any people god said "Let dudes get pregnant!" and TADA! But now that's there is a lot of people there's no reason for them to so hardly ever do.

**Rating: T for now. I don't know if I want to write any lemons for this story. I feel like a pervert writing all those lemons… **

**Parings:?/Kai Salima/Hilary Ray/Mariah Maybe Tyson/Max **

**BAKA RUMBLE**

**CHAPTER ONE**

Any other adult would have fainted if they had that many kids running around the house and shredding up the yard. Tyson's Grandfather wasn't like any other adult though. He loved when his dojo was full of kids. The more kids the more Tyson would be distracted! The more Tyson was distracted the more surprise attacks could hit Tyson upside the head with.

Another tournament was over and Tyson had asked the PPB All Starz, White Tiger X, and Salima to stay here at the Dojo for a couple of weeks. When the kids weren't a sleep, the house was in complete chaos.

"Hilary! Stop having sex EVERYWHERE!" The older man could hear his grandson yell from somewhere in the house.

"We weren't HAVING sex Tyson!"

Gramps sighed and gently slapped his forehead with his palm. With this many hormonal teenagers in the same building maybe he should remind them the story of the birds and the bees. Or maybe just buy some protection, he'd feel bad if there were some actual baby making going on under his roof. The least he could do was make sure no baby came out of the baby making.

He made his way down the halls to one of the large rooms he used for kendo practice when Tyson's friends weren't in. In the room Kendo sticks were mounted on the walls, sleeping bags, suitcases and teens were scattered around the floor. The door was slid open allowing fresh air to come inside. He saw Tyson and Hilary face to face, fists clenched by their side while their faces where red with anger. Behind Hilary, a very embarrassed Salima stood.

The two teens were just the same as they had been in the last tournament. Tyson still wore his bright yellow shirts and his baseball cap, only now the kid had cut his hair a little shorter than the year before. Tyson hit a growth spurt this year and was now towering over his teen under Ray.

Hilary had grown her hair out a few inches and on her eyes was a hint of eyeliner and mascara. Her wardrobe hadn't changed much; short skirts or shorts paired with a nice blouse.

"Yo my homies! What's got everyone rattled up?" He lifted an eyebrow and smirked.

Tyson crossed his arms and turned away from Hilary, not really wanting to share with his Grandfather what the two were presently fighting over. "Nothing Gramps."

"Do I need to tell you kids about the birds and the bees?"

Tyson's eyes widened and he shook his hands out in front of him pleading with gestures so he wouldn't continue. "Gramps LEAVE!" He said.

Grandpa saw as his grandson quickly rush over to him and start to push him out of the room. "Remember kids! Use protect-" The door was slid closed in his face. "-tion"

Tyson turned around from the door and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Haha!" He chuckled nervously. "You know Gramps!"

"Tyson, your grandfather is so weird." Eddy said and stood up from the sleeping bag he had been sitting on to watch what had caused the whole fight-two hot girls making out. "But I guess he's also pretty cool for letting us stay for a little bit."

Down the hallway inside one of the smaller bathrooms a very stressed out Kai was inside leaned up against the door with his head resting on his knees. _This is so bad. Please just be a bug. _In front of him at arm's length away a pregnancy test sat, answer still undetermined. Even though it was atypical for male to get pregnant, all his signs pointed to that! And ever since he had done… _that _with _them _he'd been having morning sickness! What was he going to do if that read positive! Did he tell… the father? No, he was going to leave soon, leaving Kai and… shit. Five minutes were up.

Hastily, he grabbed the test and closed his eyes, not wanting to see the answer.

"Hey Kai, you okay? You've been in there for a while now." Ray's voice triggered him jump through the roof, causing him to drop the test between his feet. It had taken him a while to actually gain courage to take the test and then the five minutes after.

His mind ran in circle trying to figure out an excuse."Yeah, just… freshening up?" That was a Kai enough answer-sort of.

"Okay. I was just checking on you." Ray seemed satisfied enough with that answer and kai heard him walk away and causing him let out the breathe he didn't know he was holding.

His eyes traveled finally traveled down to the test and he became immobilized with panic when he saw the blue plus sign on the screen. _Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit! Shitshitshitshitshitshit! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!_

_

* * *

_Gramps was currently his room sipping a glass of tea and listening to some oldies on the radio. His room held traditional Japanese furniture including a futon, dresser and a sitting table. It was immense and didn't hold much but he was hardly in here unless he wanted some alone time or to sleep. A knock on his door startled the old man. He swallowed his tea and told the other to come in. He wasn't expecting to see a young Kai Hiwatari step inside looking rather distraught. "K-man?" He solely asked and gestured the teen to sit in the seat diagonal from him.

Kai bowed politely and did what Gramps wanted him to do. Once he sat down there was an awkward silence between them. The old man clearly wanted Kai to express to him what was noticeably causing him to be so distressed. "I-" He commenced, not really knowing what he was exactly going to say. After he found out he was positive for having a baby inside of him he remained in the bathroom for a while to wait out his paralyzing shock. Afterwards he decided he needed to tell an adult so he could find out what he was going to do. And the only adult Kai trusted that was local enough was Grandpa Kinomiya. "I have a problem." _No shit you have a problem. You have a BIG problem you dumbshithead! _Why were his thoughts so mean to him?

"What kind of problem?"

"A p-problem that was caused by a very stupid m-mistake." Gramps didn't like where this was going. Whatever it was must have been big to cause the Russian to come to him. "I think" _know that _"I'm…" He hesitated again and bit his bottom lip. God, this was so hard! He quickly and quietly said the dreaded 'P' word. "Pregnant!" After it was said Kai wished he could take it all back and go hide under a rock for the rest of his life.

Didn't he just tell the kids to use protection today? And Kai, he was that last person he'd expect to ever get knocked up! Due to the shock the elder man dropped his cup and starred at the teen sitting across from him. "You're sure now? You take a test?" He asked and was silenced when Kai pulled out a test from his pockets that had a clearly decipherable blue positive sign on the screen. _Heck… _"Have you… thought about what you wanted to do?"

Kai sighed and shook his head, wishing that rock he was supposed to hide under would instead squash him. "I…" He started to blurt out uncomfortably "-don't want to kill it."

Gramps was against abortion but he would never judge someone who got one. But now this meant for the next nine months he'd have an expecting teen on his hands. Kai didn't have any family except for his bastard of a grandfather who was currently in prison. It was hard to gain Kai's trust and Gramps was appreciatively one of the few who could say he had it. He wasn't going to chuck him out and have to live with knowing a 15 year old deal was with child alone. "I'll help you." He showed a supporting smile and placed a hand on Kai's knee. "We'll all help you."

Kai let a small smile grace his lips and he stared at the older man. "Thank you."

Suddenly a very loud and obnoxious voice graced them with its presence. "GRAMPS! What would you like for us to fix for dinner? Oh! Hey Kai, what are you doing?" Tyson peeked his head into his grandfather's room and was surprised to see his teammate in here.

Grandpa stood up and stretched his back. "K-man was getting away from all you outlandish kids!" He chuckled. "Fix some fried vegetables with Teriyaki!" Once Tyson left he turned to Kai. "Lucky for you I've had to deal with 27 months of pregnant people. My son, Hiro, and Tyson. I'll keep you two healthy!" He announced and was about ready to swing it kendo stick through the air with confidence.


	2. Chapter 2

_Japanese Lady Dudes _here, sick tired, and miserable! But hey, it's okay because I'm sick, tired, and miserable on a **SNOW DAY!** But my laptop is broken, so I am forced to use my granny's computer which doesn't have Word 2011 and can't get it because it's messed up! I'm using wordpad... But I have a Handheld Merriam-Webster Electronic Dictionary/thesarus/ACT Word Studier! Yeah, it can play ATC Hangman! Plus I have ff's spell check!

I really don't want to be writing today... I had mono a while back (I got it drinking after EVERYONE not kissin') and it messed up my imnune system. And if I don't update now it'll be while before I do.

This story had 3 favorites and 3 alerts. **WHY DIDN'T YOU REVIEW! **

Four people liked it enough to alert and favorite... but not review? You can make it up to me by reviewing this chapter! Haha, I love you guys!

Rick and Kai are totally my Stereo Love couple.

**DISCLAIMER: **Don't own.

**Rating: T **(For now or maybe forever)

**Pairings: Rick/Kai Salima/Hilary Ray/Mariah Maybe Tyson/Max**

**BAKA RUMBLE!**

**CHAPTER TWO!**

_I can fix all those lies_

_Oh baby, baby I run, but I'm running to you_

_- Edward Maya_

A two weeks has gone by since the confession and the Dojo was now looking a bit like a underemplyed daycare. The floor to the room that the kids were in wasn't viewable, socks, belongings, sleeping bags and other objects were scattered amogst the floor in an untidy fasion. The kitchen had dirty dishes laying on the county and in the sink; the table had yet to be cleared of last nights meal. Bathrooms were in need of a restocking, and in the need of a good scrubbing and disinfecting. Every part of the house has a very thin layer of dust that was starting to build up on everything. Let's not mention the back yard now, which had turned into one big beyblade stadium.

Now Gramps was the type of person not to let his house get into such disaterious state, but his grandson would get a good couple of weeks workout from the intense workout he was going to get from cleaning. Plus there was the matter of a punishment for letting the house get into such state. After the house was spotless Tyson would endure a week of Kendo camp. Yes, it was all worth it to Grandpa Kinomiya.

While Gramps was on the front deck of the house enjoying a warm cup of tea, a certain all star with white hair was a little distressed. Rick Anderson was sitting by the Koi pond, the one place that didn't have beyblade marks. He couldn't sleep last night after his encounter with Kai. Eventually he gave up at about 5 A.M and came out here to sit and ponder.

_There was only a few days before his team's flight was going to take off back to America. During the weeks while he was here Kai Hiwatari ignored every being of him. He tried EVERYTHING to get his attention from offering a Beybattle to flirting with him when no one was around. Right now though, Rick Anderson was going to find out was had pissed the teen off so much now. _

_He found Kai in front of the Dojo usually where Gramps could be found drinking tea or practicing Kendo now that the back yard was a pit of mud and beyblade tracks. He was just sitting there starring at the gate that led to the streets. Rick snuck up on him, or so he though, and sat down next to the Russian. The remained silent for a minute, Rick just soaking up the others presence, Kai uncomfortable and just inching to run off. _

_"Is there a reason why you've been brushing me off?" He asked, making his voice sound annoyed when he was really slightly hurt by Kai's behavior. Not that Rick was going to admit that right now. "What, are you just not going to speak to me?" He yelled out with more force then intended after he didn't even recieve a bit of movement from his first question_

_Kai signed and looked up into the sky at the stars that would soon be block by the suns light. "What happened, was a mistake.." He said with a hint of a shake in his voice. _

_That didn't settle well with Rick, who was now moving to stand up in front of Kai. "A mistake? What? Are we just suppose to forget about it and pretend it never happened?" He asked and moved his hands around in angry hand gestures. "I thought we were getting along? I thought maybe you liked me back. It... It pissed me off to know you were just playing with me!" He was about to storm off when a small hand wrapped itself around his wrist. Rick turned his head to stare down at the younger teen who was glarring holes up on him._

_Yet, through his death glare there was a hint of something, a hint of water. Tears or anger or sorrow, Rick didn't know or understand. "I... I-I wasn't playing you!" He struggled to blurt out. His whole body was tense and skaky. _

_Rick's anger fell from him and he was suddenly incases with an overwelming feeling of guilt. Shit. Kai was trying to tell him he wasn't ready wasn't he? Now that he thought back to that night he had been a little pushy. What had he done? It was his fault Kai was running away from him constantly! _

_He brought his eyes back down to Kai's before looking at the ground again. "I'm sorry." He said and forced himself out of Kai's grip which had still been around his wrist. _

The first person he felt such a strong connection for and he ruined it. Rushed it too far and pushed the other one away.

* * *

Kai was having trouble sleeping himself as he lay by the wall in the room full of bladers. He knew any minute now his stomach was going to flip and tell him to get to a bathroom quick. He couldn't complain though, at least most of his morning sickness happened before everyone had awaken. And now everyone was leaving giving him the chance to tell his team about 'it'. This would give him the chance to vomit freely and not have to worry about the wrong person finding him. Since he was going to have to live here untill he turned 18 Kai knew he was going to have to tell his teamates about the pregnancy. He could hide it from the other teams and even the baby daddy but hiding it from the Bladebreakers was impossible seeing as they were going to have to live under the same roof as it. Kai just hoped the knew something about taking care of a baby because he was going to need some help.

But the upcoming sickness and nerve-wracking feeling about having to tell his teammates wasn't what was bothering him this morning. It was the conversation he had with Rick last night. It crushed Kai not being able to force himself to tell Rick something was inside of him that half belonged to the man. Why did he have to lie to him and not tell him the truth? He wanted desperatly to believe Rick cared about him enought to stay with him.

_Kai and Rick sat in the seats of a emtpy and dimmed stadium. They were handling hands and Kai was leaning against Rick's shoulder. Throught the tournament they had gotten really close and this was how they spent most of their evening alone; hand in hand, talking about whatever, soaking of each other being there. It was wonderful and it made the two to relaxed to be around the other. _

_"Rick?" Kai moved away from the white haired older teen and turned to face him. _

_Rick was brought out of his relaxed state and looked up at Kai. "Yeah?"_

_"Are we considered a... Well, are we a couple?" _

_Rick sat up and brought himself closer to Kai. Ever since they started getting all touchy with each other he just assumed they were 'together'. "I guess." He said. "I mean, I always just guessed we were together, you know?"_

_Kai nodded and smiled. "Are we going to tell people?"_

_"We're going to tell everyone." He said and brought his lips down to give him a reasuring peck. "Then we're going to travel the world and have mind exploding sex, and it's going to be great."_

_Chuckling, Kai sat back in his chair. "Really now?"_

_"Yup, and we're going to try every kinky thing imaginable."_

_"Sounds fun."_

_"We'll be so in love with each other married people will start to question their own relationships."_

_"Are you in love with me?"_

_Rick stopped and looked at Kai questionably. "Of course I do!" _

_"Good, cause I'm in love with you." He said and leaned foward to place his head on Rick's head. "We might want to atually have sex first before talking about doing it every which way and in every country."_

_"We have the rest of our lives to do it."_

Rick obviosly wanted a life of travel and excitment. He was outgoing and spontanious. How could Rick be happy being tied down with a baby. Kai didn't want to do that to him. Not one of their conversations involved them settling down or having a family. Let Rick find someone else he could be happy with; let him live their dream.


End file.
